


Journey Across The Islands

by rjgansta1



Series: Journey Across The Islands [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Group Sex, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjgansta1/pseuds/rjgansta1
Summary: As a journey begins, two people will discover the best and worst that the islands have to offer, but what is their goal? What is their destination? Nobody knows, not even them.





	1. The First Stop

**EXT. - PLAINS - GRASSY FIELD - DAY**

_On a grassy field in the Plains, Miles and Ryoho are relaxing with Miles laying on the grass by a basket and Ryoho enjoying the view._

_Miles is a man in his late teens to early twenties about 6'2" in height with steel grey eyes and short, shaggy brown hair. He is wearing a grey jacket with jeans, sneakers, a pendant and a red shirt. He also has a sword strapped to his back for self defense and practical use.  
_

_Ryoho is a young female kitsune in her early twenties, about 4'10" in height with auburn hair that goes down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She has three fox tails and fox ears instead of human ears. She is wearing clothes that would resemble the common Eskimo, with a plain white shirt instead of a coat._

Ryoho: So where are we heading first?

Miles: We could head North, or East.

Ryoho: Is it cold up North?

Miles: Nah, North and East are directions.

Ryoho: Really? That's new to me!

Miles: You've done work for your village but don't know anything about directions?

Ryoho: I've never left my home before, let alone been this far away.

Miles: Well in that case, I've decided! We're heading north!

Ryoho: North!

_Ryoho starts inadvertently walking west before Miles turns her around northward. The two laugh at themselves as they start walking in the right direction._

**INT. CASTLE - TORTURE ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

_Meanwhile, in the dungeon of a luxurious castle, there are three men. One of whom is an old man, naked and chained. The second man a common torturer wearing slightly filthy clothing, most likely from the blood of his torturees. The third man, Korrott, stands in front of the old man._

_Korrott is a man in his late twenties to early thirties, about 6'9", wearing a full set of black titanium armor with red and gold highlights. He wields a high grade, stainless steel two-handed broadsword. Although this requires two hands to wield, due to his size being that of a bodybuilder, he is easily able to use this sword one-handed.  
_

Korrott: Talk.

Old Man: I've already told you everything.

Korrott: And yet you still let falsehoods escape your mouth.

Old Man: Korrott, please! I beg you! You've taken our village from me, I have nothing left! I've learned from my mistakes! Just let me go!

Torturer: How dare you address our master in such a manner.

_The torturer grabs a whip and prepares to lash out at the old man before Korrott stops him._

Korrott: No. It is okay. There is a history between us. Leave. You will be summoned when needed.

Torturer: You humble me, supreme one!

_The torturer leaves the old man's room as he heads down the torture hall. Korrott walks closer to the old man and examines his flaccid member._

Korrott: Impressive, for someone your age Chief. Perhaps if you were younger, and more my type, we could actually use this thing. But since you claim to have learned your lesson, we shall put that to the test.

Chief: Korrott, what has become of you? How have you become this..thing. This is not the Korrott I knew. The man I knew had integrity and always knew the natural order of things. Where is that man now?

Korrott: That man is free. Truly free. Now I'm going to give you two more chances to tell me the truth. Where did you lead Ryoho?

Chief: I don't know, I only exiled h-

_Korrott tightly squeezes the member in his hand, causing the chief to yell out in pain._

Korrott: That was one. Lie to me again and I rip it off. WHERE!?

Chief: Okay! Okay... I followed her shorty after I exiled her. I found her in a cave and gave her a basket. That's truly all I know.

_Korrott releases the chief's dick from his hand and takes a few steps back._

Korrott: Very well. Then one more question, do you know how to fight?

Chief: I... have fought back in my prime.

Korrott: I will release your chains. Show me your skill.

_Korrott breaks the chief's chins, freeing him in the process. The chief slowly stands up and takes a deep breath while getting into a fighting stance._

Chief: For the men, women, and children who have died at your hand. For the people who live in fear of you. Even for Ryoho's safety, I must defeat you here and now.

Korrott: You will try.

_The chief goes for an attack, but Korrott grabs him by the neck before he can even begin. Korrott keeps a hold on the chief's neck until the chief's final breath is drawn. Korrott throws the chief's body to the side and leaves the room._

** END OF CHAPTER 1 **


	2. The Magic Books of Knowledge

**EXT. - PLAINS - ROARKEHALL - AFTERNOON**

_After almost 10 minutes of walking from Miles' house, him and Ryoho arrive at the village of Roarkehall._

_The village has a mix of modern and old western buildings making it a bit of a tourist attraction. Some of these various buildings hold different types of items varying from books to late nineties technology to even items that are classified as "strange and otherworldly"._

_The two look around the village with Miles looking around at the newer buildings in particular and Ryoho looking all over the place in awe._

Ryoho: There's so many things here! How do you live near this place!?

Miles: It's a bit to get used to but it's home. So where do you wanna go first?

Ryoho: Oh! Can we go there?

_Ryoho points to one of the newer buildings, a bookstore to be exact._

Miles: Sure. Let's check it out!

_The two proceed to go over to the bookstore._

**INT. - ROARKEHALL BOOKERY - CONTINUOUS**

_As soon as they enter, a person in a wheel chair, Walt, rolls over to greet them._

Walt: Hey guys, how can I help?

Miles: We just saw this place and wanted to check it out.

Walt: Cool! If you guys need help, feel free to ask.

_Walt rolls away as Miles and Ryoho look around. After a few minutes, Ryoho walks over to Walt by the register stand._

Ryoho: Do you have any books about magic?

Walt: Magic?

_Walt gets into a fit of intense laughter. Ryoho looks at him in confusion._

Walt_(laughing)_: We only sell things that are REAL.

Ryoho: I'm pretty sure magic IS real.

_Walt laughs even harder as someone, Gus, comes out from the backroom. This second man has a noticeable cast covering his left hand._

Gus: Walt, what are you doing?

Walt_(laughing)_: This girl thinks magic is real!

Gus: well duh, of course it is.

_Walt takes deep breaths as he stops his laughter._

Walt: Okay but seriously tell her.

Gus: I am being serious. Magic is real.

_Walt sighs and goes to the backroom._

Ryoho: Is he always like that?

Gus: Sorry miss, Walt's more of a science guy. We don't have many magic books but let me see what I can find.

_Gus looks under the stand and pulls out four books as Miles walks over with a book containing various maps of the islands. Miles and Gus have eye contact for a few solid seconds as they gasp._

Gus: Bro, is that you Miles?

Miles: Gus! What's up man? I didn't even know you worked here!

Gus: Been here since it opened, in fact I own the store!

Walt_(faintly)_: Partly!

Gus: Partly, but mostly.

Miles: That's great bro! So what's with these books here? Are they for my friend here?

Gus: Sure is! If you guys don't mind me asking, how'd ya two meet?

Miles: It's a LONG story.

Gus: Don't worry bro, I got time.

**EXT. - PLAINS - ROARKEHALL - EVENING**

_Miles and Ryoho walk outside the store with Gus as Miles is carrying a bag with five books inside._

Gus: It was great seeing you again man.

Miles: Likewise. I don't know if i'll be back here, but it was fun while it lasted.

Gus: Again, sorry about your dad, but with your friend here you should be just fine right?

Ryoho: Yep!

_Gus brings the two into a group hug._

Gus: If you guys ever come back, you'll always be welcome in my shop.

Miles: Thanks Gus.

_As Miles and Ryoho walk away, Gus heads back into the shop._

Miles: I really am gonna miss this place.

Ryoho: We could always come back, if there's a spell for that in these books.

Miles: True, but we still need a direction.

Ryoho: Well, why not straight ahead?

Miles: You know what, why not?

**END OF CHAPTER ** ** TWO **


End file.
